Ladang Bunga Matahari dan Secarik Kertas
by Faiara
Summary: Carikan kertas yang menemani Eren pergi ke alam sana. A little sequel of 'Pernikahan Kita'.


.

.

.

shingeki no kyojin © isayama hajime

_family / friendship_

sekuel dari 'Pernikahan Kita'

.

Padang Bunga Matahari dan Secarik Kertas

.

.

.

Eren terbang melintasi langit, menuju gelapnya luar angkasa. Tubuhnya yang masih terbalut gaun pengantin terombang ambing diantara ribuan bintang-bintang. Serbuan cahaya menyilaukan menyapanya, dan ia berada di tengah-tengah padang bunga matahari berlangit senja. Sisi kiri dan kanannya terbelah oleh sebuah jalan. Di ujung jalan itu, terlihat sebuah tangga putih berpagar dari kristal bening nyaris transparan. Eren tidak dapat melihat bagian akhir dari tangga itu. Terlalu terang untuk melihat ke atas.

Eren tersenyum ceria. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya sudah mati. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah bagian dari proses perjalanan menuju alam sana. Eren berterima kasih pada semesta karena memberikan perjalanan yang indah seperti ini.

Satu langkah maju ia ambil. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas kecil berwarna putih yang tersemat di bagian tengah bunga di sisi kirinya—dan terbelalak saat menyadari bunga-bunga yang berada di kiri-kanannya tersemat sebuah kertas kecil yang sama.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum saat tahu kertas apakah itu.

Eren terus melangkah maju sambil membaca tulisan yang tergores diatasnya. Beberapa dari kertas itu memiliki titik-titik basah. Kertas-kertas itu menemaninya di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

_"Ibu sudah membelikan baju-baju untuk calon anak kalian. Ayahmu bilang itu terlalu cepat. Pulanglah sambil membawa anakmu dan Levi, ya. Ibu mencintaimu, anakku." – Carla _

_"Nak, jangan bilang pada ibumu. Sebenarnya ayah membelikan sepeda mini dan playstation yang sedang ngetren untuk calon anakmu. Ayah selalu mengingatmu." – Grisha_

_"Kudengar kau dan Levi akan mengadopsi anak, jadi siapa anak kurang beruntung itu? Hahaha! Aku berani bertaruh keluarga kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang ramai." – Hannes_

_"Aku masih ingat kalau adalah aku dan Isabel yang menjadi penyuplai informasi tentang Levi. Aku senang akhirnya si kaku itu memiliki orang sepertimu." – Farlan_

_"Eren~ aku jadi sedih karena tidak bisa membuntuti abang Levi dan kau saat kencan. Kalian sudah menikah, aku jadi tidak bisa leluasa bergerak TuT)." – Isabel_

_"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi, Eren, walau sedih, sebenarnya aku bersyukur Levi bersanding dengan pemuda baik sepertimu. Kau melengkapinya." – Petra_

_"Nak, kalau ada masalah lagi soal cinta, atau Levi mendadak galau sikapnya, datang saja dan berkonsultasi denganku, ya." – Mike_

_"Eren, jagalah anakmu dengan baik. Hanji bersikeras menjodohkan calon anakmu dan anakku nantinya—kau tahu kan sikap anakku itu lebih mirip ibunya." – Erwin_

_"Ya ampun, Eren! Masa' Erwin tidak setuju saat aku mau menjodohkan kedua anak kita. Bayangkan jika kita menjadi satu keluarga! Kau setuju, kan?" – Hanji_

_"Anggota lain akan memberikan hukuman kalau kau datang terlambat pada latihan futsal. Jika datang, sempatkan beli lima kaleng minuman soda." – Thomas_

_"Duh, Eren. Aku agak iri saat melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin dan terlihat sangat cantik. Psst, aku juga jadi ingin menikah dengan Thomas. Dia kurang peka, sih." – Mina_

_"Terima kasih karena kau adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Reiner. Kami berpikir untuk menikah juga, sepertimu dan Levi." – Berthold_

_"Oi, sobat. Karena kau dan Levi, aku dan Berthold jadi ingin menikah juga. Kau harus datang. Namamu berada di daftar teratas undangan." – Reiner_

_"Aku ingin mengulang masa-masa saat kita semua masih sekolah. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Masa-masa itu adalah masa terbaik kita yang berkumpul semua. " – Marco_

_"Ck, jariku sampai cantengan saat menjahitkan pola untuk gaun pengantinmu. Tapi aku senang kau terlihat sangat cantik begitu memakainya. Berbahagialah." – Ymir_

_"Pernikahanmu dan Levi seperti di cerita-cerita fantasi. Aku jadi ingin memakai gaun pengantin putih sepertimu, Eren. Kapan Ymir melamarku ya?" – Krista_

_"Selamat mengakhiri masa lajangmu, kawan. Sialan, aku tidak bisa seperti yang lain—perlu kau tahu aku menangis saat ini. Lihat kan bekas basahnya?" – Connie_

_"Aku akan membuat kue dengan warna dasar krim putih-hijau. Bertingkat tiga dan bertaburan permata-permata hijau. Berkilauan dan berani, sepertimu." – Sasha_

_"…aku hanya ingin mengatakan sebuah pengakuan rahasia. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama 'berhubungan' dengan Mikasa. Terkejut?" – Annie_

_"Aku ingin menamai nama anakku Eren. Kuharap kelak ia akan menjadi suci, seperti arti namamu. Aku—kita semua, akan selalu merindukanmu." – Mikasa_

_"Aku masih tidak rela kau mendahuluiku menikah. Sialan. Suatu saat aku juga akan menikahi Armin—kau harus datang ya. Kami butuh seorang bridesmaid—pfft." – Jean_

_"Bunga matahari. Gaun pengantin. Cincin pernikahan. Kau berpulang dengan semua kasih sayang kami menyertaimu, Eren." – Armin_

.

.

Kaki Eren terhenti satu langkah di hadapan anak tangga pertama. Setangkai bunga casablanca tumbuh dari tanah, tangkainya meliuk dan tingginya sepinggang. Kelopaknya yang lebar dan tertutup, perlahan mekar dan memperlihatkan secarik kertas kecil putih—surat yang terakhir.

Eren mengambil kertas itu dari dalam bunga, dan bunga itu menghilang seperti buih-buih lautan.

.

.

_"Eren Ackerman, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana. Mungkin di dunia lain—dan aku selalu berdoa agar dapat bersanding denganmu kembali." – Levi_

.

.

Eren tidak perlu menapaki anak tangga. Tangga itu membawanya seperti eskalator dan sosoknya menghilang dalam terang.

.

.

.

.

Eren berlari-lari antusias. Ransel berisi batang-batang kayu hampir saja mengenai beberapa orang. Ia ingin melihat mereka! Ia sangat ingin melihat para prajurit penyelamat manusia yang sedang melewati kota! Agh, tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa melihat karena kerumunan orang-orang. Eren memutar otak—dilihatnya sebuah kotak kayu dan lompat menaikinya.

Matanya mencari-cari sesosok manusia—entah siapa, tapi instingnya sedang mencari orang.

Kemudian pandangannya bertumbuk pada sosok laki-laki menaiki kuda, punggungnya tertutupi jubah hijau dengan lambang sayap keperakan. Rambutnya berwarna eboni, mengkilat diterpa sinar.

Energi dalam tubuhnya membuncah. Jantung berdegup semangat—Eren juga akan menjadi anggota Recon Corps seperti orang itu dan membasmi titan!

.

.

.

.

* * *

tamaaat

gatau nih cuman kepikiran aja bikin sebaris kalimat perpisahan untuk Eren dari orang-orang terkasihnya ;)

Tinggalkan pesan kesan di kotak bawah ^-^

Salam manis,

Pon


End file.
